The Boy Behind the Curly Hair
by Doorahh
Summary: The story of the District 4 Boy, from his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Behind the Curly Hair

Chapter 1: Training

"Gill...Gill... Gill. GILL! Get up! You're going to be late for training!" Mom was always so panicky in the morning. I opened my eyes a little and saw that she was fairly distraught that I had slept in, yet again.

"Mom, whatever, I'll go tomorrow," I said turning over and facing my ocean view window. She was having none of that this morning and practically pulled my arm off getting me out of bed. "Or not..." I mumbled as she tossed a stack of clothes at me. Then I remembered, today was my last day to train before the reaping tomorrow.

She stresses out a lot over the reaping, having 5 kids and all, even though only me and my older sister Nette are eligible to get put in the Hunger Games. This was also my first year to get reaped, so it's doubtful that was making mom feel any better about this situation.

I put on my clothes and headed downstairs. Everyone was already at the table, mid-way through breakfast, except dad and my brother, which meant they had probably been at work for at least a few hours by now. I pulled out my chair and mom put down some seaweed bread and fish in front of me.

"Eat up. You dont have much time before you and Nette need to leave," She gave me her 'scolding' eyes. I just shrugged.

Soon enough, not for mom though, she pretty much shoved us out the door, we were on our way to the training facility. I really hated training. On top of it not really being fair to the other districts, it was fair for ME. I'm not even 5 feet tall and yet, I'm expected to practice with guys about double my height and weight. Nette on the other hand, loves it. Probably because she's built like an athlete and has a ton of friends in training with her.

"Are you nervous for the reaping tomorrow?" Nette asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so," I shove my hands in my pockets, I hate being the weakest kid in my family.

"Are you embarrassed about being nervous? I get nervous every year. I'm always scared I will have to volunteer for someone. I really don't want to be in the Games," I nod. I like my sister. I look up to her. I also look up to my brother, Trawl, but at least she treats me like I am an important person.

When we arrived at the facility, I held the door open for Nette, like a gentleman, and she ran off to do girl things on their side of training. I walked to the boys side and saw that they were already doing warm up stretches, and I was glad mom threw my training clothes at me this morning.

The training facility is really cool because its split into two sections, a boy side and a girl side, though it doesn't really seem like that because it's a wall made of windows. Actually, the whole building is pretty much all windows except the changing area. Since we train here every day for five hours, except on Sundays we only go for 3 hours and on reaping day we don't come in at all, we keep our swim gear and our workout stuff in our own lockers. There are two gigantic pools, different areas for lifting weights, making nets, and mats for stretching, on each side. My favorite part is the upstairs loft area, because you can look out over the ocean and District 4, even though that's where all the scary exercise machines are, and because the boys and girls work out up there together.

Some days they split the age groups up, but there is only one boy instructor today, so we all work out together.

I sit down in my usual spot, way off in the corner away from the rest of the group. Like I said, I really hate training. Just as I was going into the stretch, the instructor told us to change into our swim gear and get in the pool.

"Look who it is," Said a deep voice behind me. I sighed because I knew who it was. "You showed up late. AGAIN. Why do you even bother coming, it's not like you've gained any muscle at all, twerp." Jeff snorted, he thought he was the funniest person on the planet. I headed in the direction of the change rooms, but one of Jeff's 'possy' stood in front of me. I tried to move past him, but this guy was huge. I looked to the instructor but he was reading a magazine on his lifeguard chair. I decided I wasn't in the mood for this nonsense today so I jumped to the floor, scrambled under the guy and ran like there was no tomorrow to the change rooms.

That's the only good thing about being small. You're fast. Really fast. Don't have any of that muscle or big bones weighing you down. I know they don't follow me because they all think I'm weird for crawling under some guy. Whatever, it's not even that big of deal anyways.

After I'm in my swim gear, I come out and hop into the pool. Being from District 4, it's mandatory for you to be able to swim. As soon as you can walk, you've been swimming for months before that. You start training when you turn eight, but swimming begins as soon as possible because fishing is our whole livelihood. Though, for some reason, swimming just hasn't been my thing. I'm not saying that I do not have the capability to swim, I do, but its either doggy paddle or really awful front stroke, and I get tired really easily, trying to keep up with people who are natural swimmers. Even my three year old sister Aqua is better at swimming than me.

We are supposed to do 50 laps, and that probably sounds like a lot, but some days they make us do more. Usually I do about a quarter of what we are supposed to do, and just rest at the side a lot. Jeff is swimming towards me, so I just dip under water and wait for him to pass. But he doesn't.

"You have been waiting at the side for quite a while. You're scared of the water, aren't you? Wussy," He splashes me in the face and dives under again. My goggles weren't on, so my eyes burn from the salt water pool.

I swim a few laps and take another break. Jeff comes over, calls me names, splashes me in the face, and I make sure to wear my goggles. This cycle continues until the instructor tells us we are having a water treading contest. Jeff pushes me under water, getting me disqualified. I get out of the pool and look at the clock. Three and a half more hours to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner

Finally we are allowed to go home, so I wait for Nette to finish her girly girl chats, when finally she skips over.

"Thanks for taking an hour Nette," I say as I head home.

"Hey! I was talking to Saylor, she was talking to me about tomorrows reaping,"

"What time are dad and Trawl home tonight? It's the eve of the Games and everything." I said, kind of changing the subject.

"Probably about now actually. Race you home!" She took off, and I bolted after her.

I got home first, like I said, I'm fast. We burst into the house and mom was making dinner, probably fish by the smell of it. There's not a whole lot of selection in District 4.

"How was training, Gill?" Mom asked happily.

"Same as always. Trawl here?" Mom nodded at motioned toward the living room. I walked in and saw they had the pre-games excitement going on. Well, exciting for the Capitol anyways. Each year they compile the victors wins from the last year, and some of the best wins over the course of the 73 previous years. Trawl is sitting in between Tackelle and Bayte, our six year old twin sisters, watching the television.

"Hi Trawl!" I say happily, sitting between him and Bayte. He grins at me and tousles my curly hair. We both look a lot alike, same abundant amount of hair, blue eyes, only differences are that he's 7 years older than me and he actually has muscle. I seemed to have missed that gene somehow.

"Gill, shhhh. I'm trying to watch," Dad says, but Trawl ignores him.

"How was training?" He asks.

"Meh, same old, same old," I shrug. "How about fishing today? Bet it was nice to get a short day!" I grin.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's nice to have a full day. I worried all day about you and Nette."

"Oh," I look awkwardly at my hands. I really don't want everyone worrying about me. It's not helping me feel better about the possibility of getting reaped. The television goes to an advertisement for some weird Capitol thing.

"I think you would like training better if you actually tried to you know, bulk up a bit. Look at your brother for example, he's a strong as a man can get!" Dad beamed at Trawl. I can never compare to him. That's the one thing I don't like about my brother.

"Dad, ease up on Gill, he's only twelve. I was just like him when I was his age," Trawl said, sticking up for me.

"At least you tried to get stronger during training, all Gill does is mope around and pretend to do the work," Dad shot back. My head immediately popped up and dad saw. "Yeah, Gill. I know that you don't actually do the swimming laps, or do the stretching or do the weight lifting, or anything else for that matter. I don't understand why they keep letting you come back."

"Maybe he would try harder if you praised him for his good work and effort when he did try. Did you ever think of that approach?" They were talking about me like I wasn't sitting right there, in the same room as them.

"Maybe he would try harder if he wasn't such a small little creature. I have no idea how those genes got passed into him, his sisters are all stronger than he is... and they're girls." Ouch, dad comparing me to girls. Girls who are my sisters. Haven't heard that insult before.

_"Welcome back to the Hunger Games Re-Cap!" _The TV announcer, I think his name is Claudius Templesmith or something, boomed into the background breaking the silence. I hoped dad would return to watching, but he didn't.

"I think he might be so scrawny because of you and your mother always sticking up for him and constantly enabling him! All you guys do is encourage him not to try and to be the best!" Dad continued yelling.

"Rod!" Mom shouted from in the kitchen. I think her outburst surprised all of us, because we all jumped in our seats. "Apologize to your son! We do not enable him! How do you think he feels? Constant pressure by his dad only to get pushed back down again?" Mom is standing in the doorway, waving some cooking utensil like a crazy lady. She went on yelling for a little while longer, then told us it was time for dinner.

Every year mom always makes a big feast on the eve of the reaping, tonight was no exception. Fish, fish and more fish. There was even some bread and vegetables, and I knew Mom had worked hard to make all this food.

"Alright, grab hands and lets pray please," We did as she asked, this is another tradition of hers. I ended up holding hands with Aqua and mom. "Please protect my babies tomorrow and for every reaping to come. Amen," Short and to the point. That's mom alright.

We dug in, and even though I'm used to fish, it was still delicious.

"Momma, this is so yummy!" Tackelle said shoving a whole fish into her face. Mom just smiled, but I could tell she was trying not reflect her worry.

We finished dinner and everyone helped mom clean up the dishes, except dad, of course. Nette suggested we play a game and have a "family night", everyone agreed, minus dad. He was watching the re-run of the re-cap. He finds that stuff surprisingly interesting. It's weird.

We finished playing Go Fish, Pirate Poker and Sail-itaire (Isn't District 4 hilarious?) a few times, mom sent us to bed because we had a big day ahead. Once I kissed mom, Aqua, Tackelle, Bayte and Nette on the cheek, hugged Trawl and nodded awkwardly to dad, I went to my room and flopped on my bed.

I have been to twelve reapings, one for every year of my life, but I had never had the opportunity to be reaped before, and it was a very unnerving feeling. I decide I don't feel like sleeping, so I grab a blanket and sit on the big window sill just above my bed.

Our house doesn't have a spectacular view, but from my sill, I can see over the houses on the streets behind us and past that, the huge expanse of ocean. The sun is just setting, but the moon is already halfway up the sky, making a nice reflection on the ocean.

I sit for a while, but get bored and a bit hungry. I tiptoe out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen, mom and dad are sitting at the table. I stop, and backtrack to the top so I can eavesdrop.

"Who do you want to bring to the reaping tomorrow?" Mom asks, and I hear her set down a cup.

"The twins and Trawl." Dad said almost immediately. Mom is silent for a moment.

"What if Gil wants to go with Trawl? Will you take him as well?" She says, finally.

"I'll take the twins," Dad clears his voice which is code for: end of discussion, Coral_. _"I don't need Gil making me more of a laughing stock among the fishermen more than I already am." Mom gasps, and tears well in my eyes.

"EXCUSE ME? Well then, forget it. I'm taking all the kids to the reaping tomorrow, I won't even wake you up OR make you breakfast," She turns toward the stairs, I bolt into my room but can faintly hear her say, "Also, you can sleep on the couch, since you were so comfortable sitting here while we spent time as a family. Blankets and pillows are in the closet. Good night, Rod."

"Coral, wait! That's not what I meant! I'm sorry!" Dad called after her, but mom was already in her bedroom.

I sit on my bed, tears pouring out of my eyes, I can't believe dad actually said that. Is this how is always talks about me? I almost want to go into the games, maybe dad will be proud of me for once, maybe he will show he actually cares about his youngest son.

And with that, I cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Reaping

The next morning, mom didn't have to wake me up. I was already fully awake and completely unprepared for the day ahead.

I come down stairs and mom has already set out the table and getting everyone seated. I sit as far from dad as possible. We eat in an eerie silence, and no one attempts to make conversation.

I look at the clock. 9:20. District 1 and 2's fate have already been determined. I still have a little more than an hour and a half to get ready, but I shovel my food into my mouth and go upstairs to put on my nice clothes.

I come back down and mom is already fussing with the girls hair. Aqua went first, but she will probably have to get her hair done again because she yanked out the little pony tails mom did.

It's around 10:30 when mom finally gets to me. She just grabs this spray bottle and sprays my hair a ton until its dripping water onto my face. Then she combs it down, and poofs it back up to its usual curly-fluffiness. Mom nods in approval.

I only have twenty minutes before my first reaping. Everyone gets arranged at the door, and we start toward Center Square.

We arrive, and mom moves everyone except me and Nette to the watching area. Nette takes me up to a line where we get our fingers pricked. She must see how scared I look.

"Hey, Gill. It's alright. It's going to be alright. Okay?" She says, squatting to my height. I nod slowly. "They are just going to prick your finger, just a little bit. It's not a big deal, and it's not going to hurt. I promise." This is why I love Nette. We slowly reach the front of the line, and Nette goes first, she doesn't even flinch when the machine draws blood.

"_Nette __Crippen"_ It says to her, and she walks a few steps away to wait for me.

"Hand please." The woman sitting behind a table says. I lift my hand up slowly and she yanks it forward. No time for nonsense today.

"_Gill Crippen" _It says to me and I run to meet Nette.

"Okay Gill? Now we have to split up. I am going to the girl side, and you go over and stand near the front on the boy side. I'll see you later, alright?" She smiles and pushes me forward gently. I walk toward the boys who are my age, and we wait a few minutes before this woman dressed in green comes stumbling up on the stage. This is obviously her first year as an escort.

"Hello,hello. Um, welcome! This is the, uh, 74th annual, HUNGER GAMES! My name is Pomeline Pares, and I am the escort for..._what district is this?"_ I hear her ask a guard standing behind her, and he mutters something back. "...District 4! Right! I am this years escort for District 4. Now, uh, before we get too excited, here, um, is a film brought to you by our very own Capitol!" Good Poseidon she was awful. They must have been running out of good escorts. Pomeline Pares wasn't even nice to look at, she looked like a pear.

"War. Terrible war," the video began. I've only paid attention a few times, but I couldn't concentrate on it again, as the images of death and war flooded the screen. Finally the video was over.

"Now, lets get this going. Um... Ladies first, shall we?" She trotted over to the bowl filled with girls names, and pulls one out painfully slowly. I can hear everyone take in a breath. I know mom is losing her brain right about now.

"Lilly Tremont!" I'm racking my brain trying to think if I know her, but I dont think I do. I look over and its a girl about a year older than me, and she walks up to the stage. She is shaking terribly. Pomeline Pares grins at her as Lilly steps up to the stage. "And we have our first tribute!" Pomeline starts clapping like a mad woman.

"Now for the boys." She sticks her hand in a fishes around for much longer than necessary. I close my eyes shut and stare at the ground. Again I hear everyone inhale very carefully, as though if its too loud, they will be reaped.

"Gill Crippen!" I hear her say. My mind is reeling, I don't know a Gill Crippen, do I? I cant know him. There's no such person. But there is. Now I am thinking, it can't be me. There's no way. I heard this crazy lady wrong. "Ahem. GILL CRIPPEN!" She shouts this time.

Crap. Crap. Crap crap crap. Its me, it IS me. My head goes fuzzy as though there is a bee buzzing around in it, stinging my brain trying to get out. I hear my mother cry out, and then thats when everything goes dark.


End file.
